Friends Make You Stronger
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona feels sad when Snow moves away until some new kids join Konoha High but change her life and show her she's not alone
1. Chapter 1

**Friends Are Stronger Together**

**A/N I wrote this as a sequel to One and Lonely but it involves Ariaelle from my other fic One of A Kind**

Ariaelle woke up early as the early morning sunlight poured through her room. She smiled seeing Izz lying asleep on her bed. The young Arian teen had moved to Far, Far Away with her parents and younger sister.

She was starting at Konoha High today and was nervous.

She got dressed in a purple dress and went downstairs but heard laughter come from the kitchen.

Her five year old sister Akia was playing in the living room with her Psammead friend Sera.

She was starting kindergarten today too but she didn't seem afraid as Ariaelle was but smiled as her older sister came into the room.

"Did you wake up early?

Is Izz awake?" Akia asked playing with dolls.

"Yeah I did and no he isn't.

I wish I wasn't so afraid of going to high school." Ariaelle said softly.

"Why?

I think school will be fun." Akai told her.

She then saw her mother enter.

"We'd better get you ready for kindergarten." she told her taking Akai by the hand.

* * *

Fiona was nervous as she got up and dressed.

Today was the first day of an new term at Konoha High but she hoped that Snow would be there so she wouldn't be lonely.

Lillian noticed that Fiona was quiet as she ate breakfast.

She hadn't told Fiona about Snow.

But she saw her daughter leave with her back pack.

She hoped that Snow would be waiting for her at the school doors.

But she saw Karin and her posse picking on somebody.

It was a girl in a purple dress.

She knew her from somewhere but was angry as she used karate to scare them off.

Ariaelle was impressed by Fiona's courage.

"T-Thanks you were brave but I wish I was strong.

I'm Ariaelle.

My family and I moved here a week ago from Aria." she told her.

Fiona gasped at that.

_"No way!_

_This is my friend I send letters to._

_This is so cool_!" she thought.

"I'm Fiona.

From the letters, remember?

I didn't know you were starting here at Konoha High.

How come you didn't tell me this in your last letter?" Fiona told her.

"I wanted it to be a surprise.

I'm so happy we met in person but who was that girl who was mean to me?

She doesn't seem very nice." Ariaelle said as Fiona smiled at her.

"You're right.

Karin isn't nice." Fiona told her but saw Snow look sad as she arrived.

"Snowdrop!

I missed you.

Did you have a good summer?" Fiona said hugging her.

A smile crossed Snow's face hearing her best friend happy.

She couldn't bear to tell her that awful news she had to tell her as they entered the building and went to Home Room.

But Fiona had a feeling something was wrong with Snow.

* * *

Fiona was happy as she and Snow were in her room in the castle but noticed Snow seemed more quiet than usual.

"Is something wrong Snowdrop?

You can tell me.

We are friends." she told her.

Snow sighed hearing Fiona sigh.

"I'll tell you but I don't want to upset you.

I'm....... being transferred to another high school." she said as Fiona gasped.

"But it won't be far away, right?

We'll still be able to see each other, right?" Fiona asked nervous.

"I-I'm not sure Fi-Fi.

My father thinks Konoha High is too dangerous for me to study since they teach you in the arts of ninja along with normal school stuff but I have something for you." she told her as she instructed Fiona to close her eyes as she put something around her neck.

"Can I open my eyes?" Fiona asked her.

"Yes you can." she answered as Fiona saw a necklace around her neck.

"Thanks Snowdrop.

I love it." Fiona told her hugging her.

"Promise not to take it off?" Snow told her.

Fiona nodded as they spent the night together for the last time..........


	2. The Surprise Visit and a Promise

**Friends Make You Stronger**

Ariaelle was nervous as she was in Home Room at Konoha High but sat in the back of the class because she was shy and found it hard to come out of her shell but saw evil smiles on Karin and her friend's faces as Fiona passed them but sat near Ariaelle.

But a girl with long blue hair entered the room which made Fiona and Ariaelle curious because they'd never seen anybody like her in school or in Far, Far Away.

"Hey I'm Konata or my friends call me Kona-chan.

I moved here from another school." she told the entire class but some of the other kids were snickering at her which made Fiona a little angry.

But she was feeling a little depressed that Snow had left her to go to a private school.

* * *

Fiona sat in the lunch room at a table alone as Ariaelle was in line getting lunch but felt sorry for Fiona but saw Rapunzel and the popular girls annoying the new girl Konata but she didn't seem to care as she high kicked Rapunzel as Fiona gasped in awe at the young otaku's attitude but Konata was curious about Fiona especially from what the other kids had told her but wanted to get to know her along with Ariaelle. But she would wait until after school.

After school let out, Fiona was in the park on her favourite swing because it reminded her of the day she and Snow had met but right now she was feeling blue but had a feeling somebody was watching her.

"_She looks so alone there._

_I should talk to her."_ Konata thought as she slowly approached but Fiona was a little worried.

She hadn't any friends besides Snow and was afraid.

"You're Fiona huh?

You seem nine.

I think the rumours about you aren't true.

I don't think you're a monster at night." she told her.

But Fiona was looking at the ground but Kontana had a feeling she was shy.

"Hey you wanna be friends?" the blue haired girl said as Fiona got off the swing and walked away.

"Okay then." Kontana said as she went home.........

* * *

Fiona was in her room reading some manga after doing her home work and nearly dinner time.

She was in her ogre form and was a little sad because she was missing Snow.

She'd wanted to try and make friends with that blue haired girl but knew that once she saw her in ogre form, she wouldn't understand and be like most of the other kids around her but sighed hearing a knock on the door.

"Coming!" she said leaving the room as somebody in an ninja suit entered her room.

"I know Fi-Fi has been lonely without me around but maybe I can cheer her up." she thought waiting for Fiona to return......

* * *

Ariaelle was in her room writing while Izz was reading a book but noticed she seemed quiet and a little lonely.

Aruaelle's sister Akia had made friends in kindergarten and had them over a lot but their parents wondered why Ariaelle didn't have any friends in her school or brought any home.

Her mother knew the half dragon and half human girl was just shy but the Psammead had heard Ariaelle talk about a girl in her class called Fiona but wondered why she hadn't brought her to their house but hoped she would have somebody but the smell of fresh cookies prompted them to go downstairs but saw Akia and her mother in the kitchen along with Sera baking.......

* * *

Snow smiled seeing the look of total surprise on Fiona's face as she was in her room wearing an ninja suit but happy all the same.

"H-How did you get here?

You said you were in boarding school.

I'm just so happy you're here!" Fiona told her happily as they sat on her bed.

"I used Shadow Clone jutsu and snuck out.

But I see there's some new kids in our class.

Kontana and Ariaelle.

How come........ you're not friends with them?" Snow told her.

"Because they wouldn't understand me Snowdrop.

Just like all the other kids in school." Fiona told her.

Snow smiled at her friend.

"Oh Fi-Fi.

That isn't true.

Konata is really nice but a little random.

She used to go the school I go to now but now atends Konoha High.

Ariaelle is like you, shy and a little nervous about making friends." Snow said.

"Why's that?" Fiona asked curiously.

"We don't know but I'm trying to say is that you need to have more friends beside me.

I know we're great together but I can't always be around but I'll always visit.

Do you promise?" Snow told her.

Fiona looked hesitant but nodded.

"Okay I promise." Fiona told her.

"That's good." she replied as they just hung out for the rest of the night.........


	3. Hidden Strength

**Friends Make You Stronger**

**A/N Here's more and thank you for reviews. I wrote this because my best friend Inyunaruto365 went to camp for the next two weeks and I miss her so I imagined Snow leaving Fiona to be transferred to another school but I'm glad people like it.**

Karin snickered seeing Fiona alone in Gym as they were playing basketball as she and her posse were a team along with some other kids from their class.

But Fiona noticed that Konata wasn't on a team and wondered why.

"I'm not really into joining sports teams because it would mess with my anime watching schedule and I would hate that.

How come you were nervous yesterday?" the blue haired girl answered.

Fiona hesitated hearing that as Karin laughed.

"Think fast losers!" she said throwing a ball at them but it hit Fiona in the chest.

Konata was mad at that as she began to unleash karate moves on them but they gasped as purple jutsu flowed from her as her eyes glowed with purple light.

The sensei was curious as Konata calmed down.

"Karin, Konata go to Principal Tsunade's office at once!" he commanded.

"But-" Karin protested but the sensei glared at her angrily.

"Go!" he ordered as they left but Konata looked at Fiona as she left.

She hoped she'd be okay.......

* * *

Meanwhile both Kontana and Karin were sitting outside Principal Tsunade's office but Karin was livid with rage as the blue haired girl beside her smiled and seemed happy to be in trouble.

"I wonder what's for lunch today in the lunch hall?" she said thinking out loud.

Karin growled in anger hearing that as she adjusted her glasses.

"That's not important you loser!

We're probably going to get expelled." she said angrily as Konata just stared at her confused.

"You should just relax Karin.

You worry too much." the blue haired girl said as Karin growled but Tsunade called Konata into her office first as Karin gave her an angry glare.

She wasn't having a good day today.........

* * *

Ariaelle was nervous seeing most of the kids go into the Gym for something but Fiona knew what it was.

It was about Ninja class which was both her and Snow's favourite subject but she hadn't wore her headband in a long while. Her father knew that if people in Far, Far Away knew she was a ninja in training, there would be chaos so he forbade Fiona to wear her ninja head band outside of school but she hadn't felt like wearing it since Snow had left but Hinata the other member in her squad understood but wondered where Snow was but Fiona hadn't told her or let the others especially Karin know because she could use it to her upper hand.

"|Fiona you okay?" Sakura asked as the young princess nodded.

But Sakura had a feeling something was up but wouldn't ask here but would after school.

Iruka was sorting freshmen in the school into his class but somebody was replacing Snow in Fiona's squad but he hadn't let the students know but announced that Ariaelle would be in Fiona and Hinata's squad which made Karin angry hearing that a freshman was going into a squad without taking the Graduation Exam.

But Iruka told them that Ariaelle wouldn't be doing full squad duties until she graduated which made Karin smile but Fiona and Hinata along with Sakura hated her with a fiery passion but knew she was just jealous of them.

But Hinata saw that both Fiona and Ariaelle seemed a little shy around each other but had a feeling it was to do with Snow but decided to wait until after school but saw that blue haired girl in a squad too but was curious but saw anger in Karin's eyes as they were at work.

* * *

Fiona was happy as school let out as she was walking with Hinata and Sakura out of the building.

"You wanna go to the mall and have some fun?" Sakura asked her.

"Yeah!

Let's go.

It's more fun than being here." Fiona answered as they walked off.......

In the mall they were at the food court drinking smoothies and eating muffins but Fiona felt happy around her two kunochi friends because she hadn't felt this good since Snow left at the start of term but Sakura noticed Fiona was quiet.

"Umm..... Fiona?

How come you haven't been yourself or hung out with us or the others?

It's to do with Snow, right?

What happened to her?" Hinata asked her princess friend.

Fiona looked sad at that.

"She was transferred to a boarding school because her father was worried about her being an ninja so he transferred her.

I only found out at the start of term." she answered her.

Sakura felt sad for her because she knew how it felt to have somebody close to you leave like Sasuke.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll come back to visit.

But it shouldn't stop you from being yourself and enjoying this term.

Besides I heard we could be doing the Chunnin Exams this term.

You'll be okay." the blonde haired kunochi told her.

Fiona nodded in reply but saw Karin and her posse picking on Ariaelle which made Sakura angry.

But then they heard the shy girl roar like a dragon as fire burst from her mouth as Ariaelle's dragon side emerged as she hovered in the air on her dragon wings.

Fiona was in awe at this but she, Sakura and Hinata noticed that Karin and her posse were shivering in fear at this.......

They wondered what would happen.......


	4. Sharing A Common Bond

**Friends Make You Stronger**

Ariaelle was aware that her dragon side was in public view as Karin and her posse were shivering in fear but Fiona was in awe along with Hinata and Sakura but she was smiling.

"_She has a secret that she hides from other kids like me._

_Maybe we're not that different after all._

_I hope Karin and her posse are okay._

_I know they were being mean but didn't deserve this." _the princess thought.

Hinata watched as bright light surrounded Fiona as she transformed into her ogre form. As well as becoming her ogre form at night, she could become it at will but only Sakura knew this.

"What're you thinking?" the blonde haired kunochi asked her team mate.

"I'm going to try and reason with Ariaelle so Karin and her posse don't end up roasted or worse." Fiona answered bravely as she walked towards where Ariaelle along with Karin and her posse were but they were frozen to the spot in fear.

"Why don't you run away?

If you don't, she could hurt you." the ogress said.

Karin was shocked by this.

"W-Why're you helping us?" she asked Fiona.

"I know this seems insane but I can't let you get hurt by Ariaelle because she's angry." the ogress answered as Ariaelle was mad as Karin and her posse ran off.

"How dare you help them?

They don't care about kids like us!

They hate us and make us feel like losers.

Don't you want them to pay?" Ariaelle roared as fire burst from her mouth but burned Fiona's hand.

She flinched a little but wasn't giving up.

"I know they hurt us but doing this makes you no better than them.

Just calm down!" Fiona roared as she was in demon form.

Ariaelle then fell to the ground as her dragon side vanished as Fiona put her on the ground gently.

Hinata smiled at her friend as the kids around them cheered as Karin scowled at Fiona angrily as she and her posse ran off towards the arcade but Sakura joined Fiona along with Hinata.

"You were awesome!

What's wrong?" she asked her as she became human again.

Fiona had seen Ariaelle leave the mall.

She hoped she would be okay.......

* * *

Lillian saw Fiona was very quiet as she returned from the mall but saw the burn on Fiona's hand and wondered what had happened.

"It's nothing Mom." she answered as she went upstairs.

Lillian had a feeling it was something to do with the mall but hoped she would be okay but Harold wanted to talk to his wife about Fiona being at Konoha High and sometimes was worried about her but was worried about his daughter but seeing the burn on Fiona's hand made him angry and wanted to talk to her about Fiona being there.

"Harold you know we can't take Fiona away from Konoha High.

She really likes it there and is doing well but making her transfer will hurt her.

I don't want to do that." Lillian said as Harold was mad but cooled down.

It was dinner time as Fiona entered the dining room in ogre form.

He sighed as he began to calm down.

He needed time to think.

* * *

Ariaelle was nervous as she walked the halls of Konoha High the next day as other kids gave her nervous glances.

The young human and dragon girl was nervous as Karin looked at her angrily but Fiona wasn't like that.

She had a feeling Ariaelle was lonely and used to being on her own as she knew how it felt to be alone and knew how cruel other kids could be to those who were different and not like the social status quo as she saw her go into Home Room.

"It's the dragon girl!

She's more of a freak than Princes Freaky!" Ariaelle heard other kids whisper as she passed them.

It hurt her inside as she sat down at her desk in the back of the room.

She hoped that somebody would want to be her friend and not be afraid of her dragon side.

"_Just like me."_ Fiona thought as she saw how sad Ariaelle was.

* * *

Fiona was in line at the lunch room with her tray and was getting lunch but saw Ariaelle being bothered by Karin and her posse.

It made her mad especially since after what had happened at the mall after she had gotten angry but right now Ariaelle was crying and it angered the young princess as she made a decision as she went over there to help Ariaelle.

"Why defend her ogre freak?

Don't you remember what she did at the mall?" the girl said but Fiona kicked her.

That surprised everybody especially Karin.

"You just made a mistake!" Karin said as she and her posse left them.

But Ariaelle was surprised that Fiona had helped her as the princess smiled nervously.

"T-Thanks but why did you help me?

I hurt you in the mall the other day when you were trying to help me." Ariaelle said shyly.

"That wasn't your fault Ariaelle.

It was Karin's for getting you mad and unleashing your dragon side.

Besides I know how it feels to be different.

I'm an ogre at night but can become it at will." she said as Ariaelle smiled at her.

"You really want to be my friend?" Ariaelle asked her.

Fiona nodded in reply as Ariaelle hugged her.

Snow smiled seeing that.

_"I'm so proud of you Fi-Fi_." she thought leaving Konoha High.......


	5. Becoming Part of A family

**Friends Make You Stronger**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Grazie to those who reviewed.**

Fiona was in a Japanese style tea house in Far, Far Away but saw somebody in a kimono and gasped.

It was Snow.

She was drinking tea and eating dumplings as Fiona joined her.

"Hey Fi-Fi I see you've made another friend besides me.

How come Ariaelle's not with you?" she said sipping sweet Japanese tea.

"Yeah she went home because her mother needed her to watch over her little sister so I saw this tea house and decided to have some tea and sweet dumplings.

Karin has been annoying since you left." she answered as Snow understood but a small smile was on her face.

"What's that for?" Fiona asked curiously.

"You'll see in a few days Fi-Fi." she answered as they decided to go to the mall.

* * *

On the way to the mall Snow was telling Fiona about her new boarding school but really missed Konoha High badly.

"You do?

But why?" Fiona asked her confused as boys gave Snow curious looks but decided not to try anything seeing her ninja head band as Snow just smiled at that.

"Because my new school isn't that much fun.

They just teach us lame stuff and we're not allowed to fight or use jutsu so I practise what I learned in Konoha High when the students and teachers are asleep.

But I miss Hinata and Sakura along with our other friends." she said as Fiona noticed a moving carriage by a house near the castle and was curious but Snow didn't want to ruin the surprise but saw another kid hanging about.

His name was Sasuke and he was starting at Konoha High this week.

They then saw a spky blonde haired kid in an orange tracksuit with goggles on his head but was running laughing from the guards as he leapt from wall to wall with ease.

He was curious seeing Fiona and Snow.

"_Those two go to Konoha High!_

_Maybe when I'm there, I'll learn to be an ninja."_ he thought as he sat on a roof top.

* * *

Hinata and Sakura were happy to see Snow again as they met up at the mall and just had fun.

But at the food court they were sitting drinking smoothies and eating muffins but the kunochis were curious about the school Snow went to now but Snow told them how much she hated it.

They understood but saw a girl with long chestnut hair and hazel eyes playing Guitar Hero in the arcade.

"_She must be the new girl Snow was talking about eariler._

_She seems nice."_ Hinata thought as they went into a book store.

Fiona was buying some manga for herself but saw Snow reading a book about Japan but she felt sad missing her friends at Konoha High and wanted to go back but her father wouldn't understand but he told her he would disown her if she went back to Konoha High but she needed help.

Fiona noticed Snow was quiet as they were listening to music and noticed she was sad.

"Snowdrop?" she said softly.

"Yes Fi-Fi?" Snow asked her.

"How come you seem sad?

Is something bothering you?" Fiona said as the ebony haired princess nodded.

"Yes there is.

I really hate my new school and want to go back to Konoha High but my father said it was okay but he'd disown me if I did but I'm not so sure.

Where would I live if I did decide to go back to Konoha High?" Snow answered as Fiona smiled.

"You could stay in my parent's castle with my parents and me." she told her.

Snow nodded in reply.

"Thanks Fi-Fi I knew I could count on you." she told her.

"No big Snowdrop.

You are my best friend after all." she said to her.

* * *

Later Fiona along with Snow returned to her castle and it was dinner but Snow listened as Fiona explained everything to Lillian about Snow's situation and she let her stay with them as Fiona smiled hugging her mother.

"No problem honey." Lillian replied to her.

Fiona noticed her father wasn't at the table and wondered where he was.

"He went to visit a far off kingdom but won't be back for a few months." Lillian answered as they began to eat.

Snow enjoyed their company and it was better than being at her home with her father who ignored her a lot.

Fiona saw a look of sadness in Snow's eyes looking at family photos.

Fiona along with the others had no clue about Snow's home life because she never really talked about it.

She had a feeling Snow liked the way Fiona's father treated her.

"Snow was your father mean?" Fiona asked later that night as she and Snow were in her room.

"He never used to be nice until my mother died and then he changed ignoring me and making me feel sad but I'm glad I'm here.

Your family seem nice." she answered as Fiona hugged her.

"Thanks Fi-Fi.

I knew you care about me." she told her as they were reading manga and listening to music.

She hoped that she could become a part of Fiona's father........


	6. Coming Out of her Shell

**Friends Make You Stronger**

Fiona woke up feeling happy as it was early morning but peeked into Snow's room.

The ebony haired princess was still asleep in deep sweet dreaming but hugging something she'd brought from her old home with her.

It was a hand stitched pillow her mother had made when she was little before she'd died but whenever Snow had it near her, she felt like her mother was with her.

Fiona smiled warmly watching her friend sleep.

"_I'll help you no matter what to feel part of the family." _she thought.

She then went downstairs and practised some karate but she was feeling good but curious about that girl they saw in the arcade.

She hoped she'd go to Konoha High as she heard Lillian call her for breakfast but hoped Snow was okay.

She'd looked so peaceful in sleep but hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

Snow was being very quiet at breakfast but Lillian understood.

It wasn't easy adjusting to an new home or family and it would take some time for Snow to feel that this castle was her home now as well as her along with Lillian and Fiona along with Harold were her family now.

Fiona understood as she and Snow left for school but was lost in thought.

_"Maybe she'll be happy once we get to school_." she thought as they arrived at Konoha High.

Snow smiled as soon as they walked into the building but Karin was angry.

"I thought she was at a boarding school!" she growled as her friends were a little jealous of Fiona and Snow.

They never felt any signs of real friendship from Karin but didn't have confidence to leave her.

But they saw a boy with spiky blonde hair in an orange tracksuit and had goggles on his head but stared at Fiona and Snow.

But Sakura stopped him from going after them.......

* * *

In Home Room Fiona, Snow along with Ariaelle were sitting together in the middle of the room.

But they were surprised seeing that girl with the long chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes enter the room but she seemed nervous seeing the other kids there but Fiona knew how she felt being the new kid along with Ariaelle.

"My name is Leah Roberts.

My family moved here a few days ago but we're getting used to it.

I hope you guys like me and want to be friends." the girl told her as the teacher assigned her a seat beside Snow but she was nervous but Fiona understood as she smiled warmly at her but Karin scowled knowing the new girl would befriend Fiona and Snow but was angry but Snow smiled at that.

But they saw that blonde spiky haired kid wearing goggles enter the room.

"Sorry I'm late!

I was with Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as Sakura groaned but Hinata smiled at him.

She liked him and didn't care he had a demon inside him.

But she hoped that he was okay as he was staring at Sakura.

Fiona saw sadness in Hinata's eyes and figured that she really liked Naruto but wasn't confident enough to tell him.

* * *

Fiona along with Snow, Ariaelle, Hinata and Sakura were sitting together at a table in the lunch room eating lunch and talking.

"Umm....... is it okay if I sit with you guys?" they heard Leah say holding a tray with her lunch on it.

"Sure you can." Fiona said to her as the girl sat beside Hinata who knew how it felt to be shy as she normally was like that.

"How come you moved?

Weren't you happy where you were?" Snow asked the girl.

"We were but we had to but my brother and I were sad to leave our friends in Calvert County but we'll be able to talk to them and maybe visit sometime.

But my brother David is at art college because he loves drawing and sketching." she answered as Fiona and the others understood.

Leah smiled as she was with her new friends.

She wondered why Karin was staring angrily at her but ignored her.

But she watched as they walked off to class together.........

* * *

Snow sighed relieved as the final bell rang as she and Fiona along with Hinata and Sakura were going to the mall but noticed Leah wasn't coming.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Fiona heard Hinata ask.

Sakura and the others were a little stunned by Hinata because she always stayed in her quiet and shy shell and never really spoke to anybody a lot besides her friends.

"No thanks Hina-chan.

Besides my Mom still needs help unpacking and I don't want to impose." the brown eyed girl said leaving them.

But something was bothering Hinata as they were at the mall but wouldn't tell her friends.

She knew Leah was a little like her and needed help coming out of her shell like she did a little at lunch.

But she dec ided not to think about it as they were drinking smoothies and root beer but Fiona sensed something was wrong but decided not to ask but she hoped she wasn't in trouble.

But they saw Kontana playing video games and Hinata had an idea.........


	7. Bad Decision

**Friends Make You Stronger**

Fiona wondered what was on Hinata's mind as they walked home from the mall.

"It involves reaching out to Leah as a friend but....." the kunochi replied.

"But what?" she asked her.

"What's wrong with Snow?

She wasn't her usual self today.

Is something bothering her?" she asked her friend.

Fiona wanted to tell her but remembered that Snow didn't want anybody in Konoha High knowing she'd left home and was living with Fiona in her castle home.

"I can't tell you Hina-chan.

It's a secret." Fiona answered her.

Hinata understood as she saw Fiona go to the front door of her home and opened the door after saying goodbye.........

* * *

Fiona saw Snow lying on Fiona's bed in her room but wondered what was wrong.

She'd heard Fiona's parents fight and was worried about things.

They were arguing about Fiona being at Konoha High but the ebony haired princess was a little distracted because she hoped her father knew she had returned to Konoha High and living with her best friend in the entire kingdom but she was shy around Harold, Fiona's father.

He understood that Snow was living with his family but felt a little awkward around her which made Snow anxious to be around him.

"You're thinking about your Dad right?" Fiona told her.

"Yes.

I hope he understands that I live here now and I'm part of your family.

Lillian is like a Mom to me but your Dad is hard to be around." Snow answered as Fiona hugged her.

"I know.

It's hard for you to adjust to our family." she said as Snow nodded.

She'd came home eariler and had been reading manga while waiting for her to come home.

"Hinata has an idea to get Leah to come out of her shell but she wouldn't tell me." she answered her.

But Snow wondered what was wrong as they went downstairs for dinner.........

* * *

Fiona wondered why her parents looked so worried as she sat down at the table in the dining room.

"Fiona there's something we need to talk about." Harold said eating some lobster.

"What is it?" Fiona asked him.

"Your mother and I know you like being at Konoha High but we decided it's too dangerous especially training you to be ninja when you're supposed to be royal and concerned about ruling the kingdom.

I'm sorry." he told his daughter.

Snow saw tears in her eyes but had a dark scowl on her face looking at her father.

"_He always does this to me, deciding for me but I love being at Konoha High with my friends._

_Why can't he ever see what makes me happy?"_ she thought as she ate.

* * *

Snow noticed how sad Fiona was as they were in her room.

She couldn't believe Fiona's Dad would care more about what the kingdom thought of him than the happiness of his own daughter but could relate seeing how cruel her father had been after her mother left.

"Snowdrop....... what happened to your Mom?

You said your father changed after it happened." Fiona asked her but Snow looked sad.

"I'll tell you okay?

She........ died from illness.

I was only five at the time and we were a happy family but after starting kindergarten, she got sick, very sick.

My Dad tried to do whatever it took to make her better but nothing worked.

She died a few weeks after my sixth birthday.

After that day my father changed and we've never been close since.

That's why I'm angry at your father.

He thinks more about the kingdom than what you care about.

Maybe you should run away." Snow told her.

Fiona understood why Snow was a little sad but also because she was trying to adjust to this family.

She had decidesd not to tell the others at Konoha High about her leaving but Snow knew this upset her but hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

That morning Fiona noticed her mother wasn't speaking to her father but had a feeling it was because of last night but she wasn't sure but Lillian was trying to keep calm while both Fiona and Snow were there but the young princess had a feeling something was wrong as they had breakfast but Harold sighed seeing both Fiona and Snow leave for school but he was feeling sad but remembered last night when somebody had visited him and Lillian but had wanted to help Fiona with her curse by locking her in a dragon guarded tower which Lillian was against but Harold had told her they'd think about it.

To Lillian it was like her husband was hiding something as she saw him leave.

She hoped he wouldn't do something stupid..........


	8. Planning A Surprise

**Friends Make You Stronger**

That morning Snow noticed that Fiona was quiet as they approached Konoha High but understood.

Today was the mid term graduation for the students and for Fiona it was the last chance to be with her friends but the ebony haired princess was sad as they were about to get their Chunnin headbands but she sighed seeing Hinata looking out from behind the curtain.

"What's wrong?" she asked her.

"I-It's nothing Snow.

I...... was hoping my father would come." the shy kunochi answered as Snow understood but didn't see him there but didn't want to say that because her friend would be upset.

But Snow noticed that Harold wasn't with Lillian who was there but felt sad seeing Sakura join her.

"What's wrong?" she asked her as Snow saw that Karin was around but led the blonde haired kunochi away from where the others were so Karin couldn't hear.

* * *

"That's terrible what Fiona's father is doing!

Can't she change his mind?" Sakura told Snow.

"No she can't.

He only cares about how the kingdom thinks of him and not what makes Fiona happy.

I want to do something to make her feel better but I'm not sure." the ebony haired princess said.

"Don't worry we'll think of something.

I'll tell Hinata, Ariaelle and Leah.

I'm sure we can think up something." Sakura answered as they rejoined the others.

* * *

Hinata smiled as they were planning a party for Fiona as she and her other friends had heard that their friend was leaving but wondered where Fiona would be going to school but decided not to think about it as school let out early but Sakura along with Hinata and Leah were going to the mall to get party supplies while Snow and Fiona went home but wondered where Harold was but Lillian had a feeling he was up to something which involved Fiona's curse but she hoped he wasn't thinking what she thought he was thinking or she wouldn't forgive him but Snow hoped he wouldn't because she didn't want to lose her friend.

"Don't worry Snowdrop I'm not going anywhere no matter what!" Fiona said but heard her parents fight.

But Snow had went downstairs to get a snack and could hear them.

"How dare you even go through with this Harold?

You know she won't want to spend the rest of her life in a dragon guarded tower for the rest of her life!" Lillian yelled.

"I'm only doing this because I love her!" Harold answered hot headed.

"When are you taking her?" Lillian told him.

"In a few day's time." Harold answered sadly leaving the room.

Snow was sad as she went upstairs but Fiona wondered what was wrong but she didn't want to tell her.

She knew how sad Fiona was about leaving Konoha High but didn't want to hurt her further by telling her her parents were sending her away to a dragon guarded tower but smiled thinking of the party she and the others were throwing for Fiona soon.

But she heard Fiona's father calling Fiona downstairs so he, Lillian and her could have a private talk.......

* * *

Leah smiled as she and Hinata were baking a cake for the party along with brownies and other treats but were surprised seeing Snow show up but she was impressed by the work she and the others had done so far.

"Wow she's going to love it!

Only......" Snow said.

They noticed the sadness in her voice but she explained.

"That's terrible!

Why can't Fiona just stay here?" Sakura asked Snow.

"She doesn't have a say in it.

Her father thinks it's what's best for the kingdom and her but it's not." the ebony haired princess told them.

But they noticed she seemed sad.

But she seemed to cheer up while helping them set up.

Snow smiled as she went back to the castle before Fiona noticed and climbed up through Fiona's bedroom window by a rope and smiled as she heard the door open.

Fiona walked in and wondered what was going on but listened as she told her she'd been hanging out with Hinata and the others but smiled later that night thinking of the party they were throwing in a few days........


	9. If Only

**Friends Make You Stronger**

**A/N Thank you for the reviews!**

**I got the inspiration from the song If Only from the Little Mermaid and it made me think of Harold because he's only thinking of himself by sending Fiona away to the dragon guarded tower but basically he's only saving his own skin and being a baka but I hope you like this chapter.**

Harold sighed as he tossed and turned that night in bed.

He had a feeling it was to do with sending Fiona away to the dragon guarded tower but he knew that it wasn't for his daughter's good.

But for his own good.

His eyes opened full of sadness mixed with fear as he got out of bed.

He walked onto the balcony looking at the stars in the night sky looking for help.

"_Maybe it's not too late to change your mind Harold._

_You care about Fiona, right?" _his heart said.

Harold knew it was true but he couldn't stand up to the Fairy Godmother and tell her he wasn't sending Fiona away but would he really give up being a human and return to being a frog just so Fiona could be happy?

He sighed as he knew it would be a long night........

* * *

Later that night Snow noticed that Fiona was still awake.

She had a feeling her friend was thinking about what she and her parents had been talking about while she had been with Hinata and their other friends as she saw the ogress sit up looking out the window looking at the stars in the night sky.

They always seemed to entice her especially when she couldn't sleep.

"Fiona?

Is everything okay?

You seem sad.

Is it about what you and your parents were talking about?" the ebony haired princess asked.

Fiona nodded.

"Mmm-hmm Snow.

It was.

It's........ just I'm a little scared." she answered.

Snow had a feeling she wasn't good opening up her feelings but was waiting patiently for her friend to go on.

"I'm afraid that when I leave, I'll never see you or my other friends ever again.

You see my father said I couldn't come home until my curse was gone forever and it could take a long, long time which means you and our other friends will grow up and forget about our friendship and everything that changed for the better because we became friends.

But I have this feeling my father isn't doing this for me but for him.

Sometimes I think he's hiding something from me and my mother but I can't figure it out but everytime he sees frogs, he gets all annoyed but afraid like they know him.

But I'm not so sure Snow." she confessed as she looked at the night sky from her balcony with Snow by her side.

A silence filled the two of them for a few minutes.

"We would never forget you Fiona." Snow said breaking the silence.

"Y-You won't?" Fiona replied surprised.

"Nope.

You're something special, always speaking her mind, loyal and willing to help but accept others and that's what makes you better than the average princesses in the kingdom.

We would never forget somebody like you.

Never forget that." the ebony haired princess told her.

"Thanks Snow." Fiona replied hugging Snow.

* * *

Harold then walked into Fiona's room but heard laughter coming from the balcony.

As he peeked from the door that opened onto the balcony, he saw Fiona and Snow together.

But he noticed something different about Fiona when she was with Snow.

She was laughing, being happy and carefree like any normal girl her age.

Sometimes he knew that she'd always been alone and bearing the weight of the kingdom on her young shoulders including what he thought of her because of her curse but sighed watching them so happy together.

Sometimes he felt guilty for being so cold towards his own daughter because of something she couldn't control.

But he knew he had to leave before Fiona came back in and saw him there.

He hoped she would forgive him one day when she was older but doubted it as he returned to his and Lillian's room but fell asleep dreaming of what it could've been like if he did change.......


	10. Never Alone

**Friends Make You Stronger**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and making me want to go on with this fic.**

**Right now I'm listening to the Wicked soundtrack which people who know me know I love.**

**I hope you like the chapter.**

Snow was excited as she got up early as she ran to Hinata's house where the brunette was already up but knew that the party was today.

She hadn't seen Snow so excited like this in a long time but knew she cared about Fiona like they did but hoped that Fiona would be okay in the dragon guarded tower.

Snow knew that it would and could get lonely up there without her and the others to be there for her and cheer her up.

"Where's Leah?" Sakura asked Snow.

"She's coming." the blonde haired teen answered as they smiled along with Ariaelle.

* * *

Fiona's eyes opened slowly as sunlight poured into her room as she threw off her covers and got up.

She remembered what she and Snow had talked about last night but also the sad dream she'd had but she shook it from her mind as she dressed in her trade mark dark kelly green dress but saw her father talking with her mother in the dining room.

She had a feeling it was about her as usual which made her sad.

"Why can't you just let her be happy for once Harold and let her stay with us and her friends!

For once in her life since that night the curse first affected her and ruined her life, she has made friends but I can't let you do this to her." Lillian yelled.

Fiona felt tears well up in her eyes as Lillian saw her run off out the doors of the castle and outside into the kingdom.

Harold saw the look of pure rage in his wife's eyes as he sighed.

"Way to go Harold.

Sometimes I think you care more about yourself and your precious kingdom more than your family." Lillian told him.

She got up and left the dining room to calm down through karate.

* * *

Snow went back to the palace to get Fiona but didn't find her there but Lillian had told her what had happened.

The ebony haired princess felt sorry for Fiona but angry at Harold as she went to find her.

But she found Fiona sitting near the fountain with red rims around her blue eyes which hurt her to see.

"Fiona you okay?" she said making the red haired princess look up.

"S-Snow?

What're you doing here?

Where's the others?" she asked softly.

"They're at Hinata's house.

But I came to find you because you needed help.

I heard what your mother told me about this morning.

Your father needs to learn that your Mom and you are more important to him than being King and caring about what the kingdom thinks of himself.

I care about you along with your mother." Snow reassured her.

Fiona nodded in reply.

"I decided that my father shouldn't be part of my life anymore.

I know it seems crazy but he had his chance when I was little but it's too late now.

It's too late for him to change." Fiona told her but she understood as she hugged her.

"I know but for now let's forget about that and go to Hinata's house." she said.

Fiona nodded.

"Yeah let's go!" she replied as they went off holding hands.

* * *

At Hinata's house Fiona was open mouthed and surprised by what she and the others had done but liked it as they were having fun but loved the present they had made for her. It was a book filled with memories of their time together.

"Thank you!

I love this so much!" Fiona said as they hugged and just had fun.......

But something was bothering Snow but didn't want to say and kill the mood that was going on.

* * *

But back in the castle Harold was in the forest by the lily pond where he and Lillian had first met but back then he had been a lonely frog prince merly crushing on his best human friend but they'd both known it was True Love but then he remembered that night when his wish of being human came true.........

_It had been a beauitful starry night as normal in the forest but in the lily pond, Harold was sitting on a lily pad just star gazing seeing as that made him feel better when he was sad or upset but tonight he knew why he was upset._

_It was because his best human friend and first Love Princess Lillian was getting an arranged marriage because her father wanted her to be Queen but he remembered eariler that day she'd actually confessed her love for him but knew it could work out if only he was a human._

_"But that'll never happen." Harold murmured softly to himself._

_"It doesn't have to be." a voice said making him jump._

_To his surprise, a Fairy Godmother was there wearing glasses, a blue dress and hovered in the air._

_"W-Why're you here?" he asked finding the courage to speak._

_"I heard both you and Princess Lillian confessing eariler but you're sad because you want to be human and you can't._

_But I can change that." she told him._

_"Y-You can?" Harold asked her._

_"Yes I can with a wave of my magic wand, your trouble will soon be gone sweet pea._

_But there is one other little detail." she replied._

_"T-There is?_

_It's not anything bad, is it?" Harold asked her._

_"No of course not but when your wife has your first born child, you must send her to a dragon guarded tower so a prince will rescue her." she told him._

_"Yes of course I accept_

_I'm sure it'll be a long time before Lillian gives birth." he answered._

_Suddenly magic emitted from her wand surrounding Harold but when it had vanished, he was a human but the Fairy Godmother had vanished out of sight........._

_

* * *

_

He reprimanded himself mentally for what had happened that night.

How stupid he'd been to agree to give up his first born child just so he could be human but he'd been in Love and had been desperate to do anything to keep Lillian but had an idea.

"Maybe I can get the Fairy Godmother to lift Fiona's curse.

That way she won't end up in a tower for the rest of her life and I'll still be able to remain human.

I'll go right now!" he thought leaving the castle but hoped his plan would work so he could stop his family from falling apart at the seams.

He would do anything.........


	11. Finding the Courage Inside

**Friends Make You Stronger**

**A/N Here's more!!**

**Harold is actually going to the Fairy Godmother to ask her to take the curse off Fiona.**

**He's in trouble.**

**I hope people enjoy this.**

Harold was nervous as he approached the Fairy Godmother's factory.

Fear flowed through him as he opened the door and walked on in.

"_You can do this Harold._

_Remember you're doing this for Fiona." _his heart told him.

Harold agreed as he felt more confident.

He hoped he could do this.

* * *

Lillian was drinking tea in the dining room that morning.

It was something she did to calm herself when she got nervous and right now she was because Harold had gone to try and get the Fairy Godmother to life the curse that affected Fiona at night but she was scared about what the Fairy Godmother might do to him because of this.

But she remembered him telling her last night before they fell asleep.

She then went to check up on Fiona as she opened her daughter's bedroom door softly but smiled.

Fiona was still asleep wrapped up in soft blankets and lost in sweet dreams.

She hoped Harold could convince the Fairy Godmother to lift the curse because she didn't want to send her daughter away.

She then left the room quietly and went downstairs.

But Snow was already up and had gone for a walk but wondered what was up with Lillian as she'd left the castle.

But the Queen hadn't told her.

But she had a feeling it was something to do with Fiona's curse but wondered what.......

* * *

"You want me to do what Harold?" the Fairy Godmother said shocked.

Harold quivered in fear at her tone as he saw her working on a potion but knew she was angry at him for asking what he just asked.

"I-I know you're upset but the curse is making both Fiona and Lillian's lives rough especially mine.

I'm not the bad guy here.

I'm just trying to help my daughter but I can't send her away to a dragon guarded tower.

You have no idea what it could do to her!

Isn't there any other way?" the King pleaded with sadness in his voice.

"There is one way to lift the curse but it involves you becoming a frog again but I don't think you're that dumb to actually think of doing that. The only reason Lillian married you was because she thought you were human so do you think she'll love you as a frog king?

The kingdom would despise you." she told him.

Harold gulped at that thought but sighed.

There was nothing he could do.

He was powerless by her words.

"Fine she'll stay in the tower." Harold replied.

"Good choice.

Never speak about this again." the Fairy Godmother told him.#

He nodded as he left.......

* * *

Fiona sighed sadly as she took a walk through the streets of Far, Far Away but was feeling sad because classes had started again at Konoha High but she had been forced to leave but Snow still went and wondered what the ebony haired princess along with her other friends were doing right now in class.

But she heard the final bell a few hours later and smiled as Snow along with Hinata, Sakura and Ariaelle along with Leah came out of the building but they had a group hug.

"We're going to the mall.

You wanna come?" Leah said as Fiona nodded smiling.

"I'm there!" she answered as they walked off towards the mall.

But Karin scowled seeing them walk off but smiled knowing why Fiona hadn't shown up today at school because she'd heard Leah and Kontana talking about it and now she was going to use it to her upper hand.

* * *

Fiona laughed as she heard Leah talk about Naruto trying to set off the fire alarm for a joke to get out of class early but Hinata noticed she was sad but knew she missed being with them at Konoha High because things weren't the same with her not there but her train of thought was ruined seeing Karin as they were eating at the food court.

"Hey Princess Freaky!" she said as Fiona turned around.

She hated being called that especially by Karin.

"What do you want Karin?" Leah asked her growling.

"I noticed you weren't in class Fiona.

How come?

Oh yeah that's right!

You dropped out because you couldn't handle it.

Just like I thought when you started here.

I'd hate to be you especially since your parents are sending you away because they're ashamed at having a monster drop out like you for a daughter!

Those so called friends of yours only want to be with you because they feel sorry for you." Karin cackled running off.

But Snow saw Fiona on her knees as tears fell from her eyes but it made her and the others angry to see somebody like Karin be so mean towards Fiona. Sure she was an ogress at night but that didn't matter to her or their other friends and they liked her for who she was inside and not like Karin.

"Fiona you're not the monster, Karin is.

She always hurts others and makes them feel like they're nothing but she's just jealous because her friends deserted her at lunch.

They said they didn't want to be her friends and pretend to like her so they left her.

That's why she's mean to us but you're one of a kind, unique and never forget that.

As long as you remember that and ignore what others say about you, you'll be stronger.

Like you are around us." Snow said as they agreed.

"You're right.

Thanks guys." Fiona said hugging them.

They then just had a good time hanging out much to Karin's anger........


	12. Her Last Day in Far, Far Away

**Friends Make You Stronger**

Snow noticed that it was early morning but went into Fiona's room.

But Fiona was already up but in the gardens.

The red haired princess knew that today was her last day in Far, Far Away before she was being sent away and it made her sad because she'd never be with those she cared about like her mother and her friends again but decided not to let her sadness bother her.

"Fiona you okay?

What're you doing out here?" she asked softly.

Fiona looked up seeing her friend there by her side.

"Oh hey Snow.

I couldn't sleep so I came out here.

Besides I couldn't sleep in on my last ever day....... here." she answered as Snow understood.

She knew that her father couldn't persuade the Fairy Godmother to take the curse off Fiona so she hoped that the one who could break her friend's curse would come soon so Fiona would return sooner.

But she knew she had to go to school but hated leaving Fiona alone.

She hoped that things would be okay but knew they had to change a little.

Harold sighed knowing both Fiona and Lillian were giving him the cold shoulder because of what happened but there was nothing he could do to fix things.

He hoped the prince would come soon when Fiona was placed in the tower.......

* * *

In school Hinata and Snow and Fiona's other friends noticed Snow was being quiet and not like herself at all even when Karin was bugging her.

They knew something was wrong but wondered what.

"What's wrong Snow?

You haven't been yourself today.

You know you can tell us.

We are your friends." Sakura told her.

Ariaelle nodded in reply.

Snow sighed at that.

"It's Fiona.

You know she's being sent to a dragon guarded tower?

She's going there tomorrow and I'm afraid.

She was my first true friend and I can't bear to give her up, not to some curse!" the ebony haired princess answered.

They understood but were more curious as they went to get ready for Gym.......

* * *

It was lunch time at Konoha High and Snow along with Hinata, Sakura, Ariaelle and Leah were sitting at a table eating and talking but then things were very silent.

"Umm...... Snow?

When you said Fiona was your first true friend, what did you mean?" Hinata asked softly.

The others looked at the princess who sighed sadly.

"Alright I'll tell you.

Before I came to Konoha High, I used to go to this other school and it was there I made a friend.

Her name was Idina.

We were best friends and always did things together.

I thought we were meant to be best friends until......" Snow stopped.

"Until what?

Go on!" Leah said curious.

"Until she met the popular girls and started hanging out with them but then she turned on me, making fun of me and turning everybody in the school against me but it hurt me badly, I felt I couldn't trust anybody again and that I was better off alone." Snow answered.

"Until you met Fiona?" Ariaelle said as she nodded.

"Yes you're right.

After we first met, our friendship has been true and remained true but now her father's going to ruin that by sending her away." Snow said.

But Karin had heard that.

"_So I might have the upper hand after tomorrow eh?"_ the mean girl thought smiling.

But Sakura didn't like that look on Karin's face and was worried she'd try something but to their surprise, she wasn't going near them.

"I wonder why she isn't going to bug us?" Hinata heard Snow ask.

"Ignore Karin.

We might have an idea on how to make Fiona's last night fun." Leah said.#

"Really?

What is it?" Snow asked her.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Hinata said smiling.

* * *

Later that night it was just Snow and Fiona in the castle because Harold and Lillian had gone out and wouldn't be back until morning.

Fiona wondered why but decided not to ask because she knew they wouldn't tell her or tell her a lie about it.

But then they heard a knock on the doors as Fiona opened them and squealed with happiness as Snow came to see what was making her so excited but gasped in surprise seeing Hinata, Sakura, Leah and Ariaelle in their pyjamas with sleeping bags and other stuff.

"Wow come in guys!

I didn't know we were having a slumber party." Fiona said running upstairs to her room getting changed.

Snow smiled.

"Is this what you were talking about at lunch?" the ebony haired princess asked.

"Yes but it was Hinata's idea.

Because Fiona never has done any things a normal girl our age gets to do because of her curse, we thought we should do this before she leaves us." Leah answered as Snow hugged them along with Fiona in dark long sleeved pyjamas.

They just spent the night having a lot of fun as Snow forgot about the worry about tomorrow along with Fiona........


	13. For Good

**Friends Make You Stronger**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews.**

**This will possibly be the last chapter but I have another one planned.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

It was early morning in Far, Far Away but most of the girls in the castle were asleep apart from Snow and Leah.

Fiona was asleep in a sleeping bag lost in sweet dreaming.

"Aww she looks so cute sleeping!

She looks so peaceful but I wonder if she's dreaming about us and the good things in her life." Snow whispered as she and Leah went outside into the gardens where they could talk.

Leah noticed Snow was quiet for a while.

"You're afraid about losing Fiona, aren't you?

Maybe her parents went to get the Fairy Godmother to help break the curse." Leah told her but Snow looked pretty doubtful.

"Her Mom would but her Dad wouldn't." she said but Leah was confused.

"He only cares about himself and what the kingdom thinks of him, not what makes Fiona happy." Snow told her.

Leah was stunned as a carriage arrived but they saw Harold and Lillian in it looking very sad.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked them.

"We went last night to the Fairy Godmother to make her lift the curse but she wouldn't." Lillian answered.

"Let me guess it was because of Harold?" Leah asked.

"Not this time.

He fought with the love of a father to make her lift the curse but she wouldn't see sense.

I'm afraid Fiona is going to the tower after all.

Is she awake?" Lillian answered.

"No.

She's asleep because our other friends showed up and we had a slumber party because it was Fiona's last night here." Snow answered.

Lillian understood as she and Harold went to the dining room.........

* * *

Later that morning Fiona awoke with a bad feeling but she noticed her other friends weren't there.

"_They must've woken up and went home._

_I hope they're okay."_ she thought getting dressed and heading downstairs.

When she entered the dining room, she noticed Snow along with her parents sitting there drinking tea and had been talking but saw serious looks on their faces.

"You're awake!

Did you sleep well?" Lillian asked her.

Fiona nodded.

"Hmm-mmm

But why do you look like you're about to cry?

Did something happen?" she replied as Harold sighed.

"_I guess we have to tell her."_ he thought.

"Last night your father and I went to the Fairy Godmother hoping we could convince her to lift that dreadful curse but she wouldn't listen and refused to do it.

Even your father tried his hardest to make her understand.

I'm sorry honey but we can't do anything but send you away to the tower.

We're leaving in a few hours." Lillian explained as Fiona felt tears well up inside her as she left the room.

Snow then went after her to try and calm her down.

* * *

Snow found Fiona in her room curled up in a ball on her bed softly sobbing.

She felt sorry for her and wished there was some other way but there wasn't.

"Fiona?

It'll be okay, you'll see." the ebony haired princess said soothingly.

"N-No it won't!

I don't want to leave my friends.

My home is here." she replied as Snow understood.

She then sat beside her on the bed.

"Fiona I know it seems daunting and you're scared but your parents are doing this because they love you and want you to be happy.

For years they know the curse has made your life miserable and lonely but they want you to be happy and any chance like the prince coming is worth it so you can have the life you've always wanted and dreamt of.

I know that you can do this because if you can make friends, then you can do anything even living in a dragon guarded tower." Snow reassured her.

"I-I know but what about you and the others?" Fiona said.

"We can manage without you for a while but we'll never forget you.

You'll always be a part of us." she answered.

Fiona smiled wiping away her tears as she'd finished packing.

"You're right Snow.

Let's go." she said lifting the suitcase.

* * *

It was sunset as the carriage arrived at the dragon guarded tower.

"I guess this is it." Fiona murmured as Lillian and Harold got out of the carriage.

Right now they weren't feeling too good because their daughter was being locked up in a tower for the rest of her life and they didn't know when she would be returning to them but had hope that the curse would be broken but Harold was nearly about to break down.

"I-I'm so sorry honey.

I know this is bad but I never meant it on purpose.

Someday you'll return to us with a wonderful husband and start the life you've always wanted.

I love you Fiona." he told her hugging her.

She was surprised by that but smiled.

Maybe her father did care about her after all.

She watched from the window of her room in the highest room in the tallest tower as her parents left in the carriage.

Right now she was feeling scared but remembered what Snow had told her.

_"I can do this._

_One day I'll return to you and my parents someday_." she thought as she sighed.

This would be her life now.........

She hoped that the one to break her curse would come and save her.......


End file.
